


Safe

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is in a car accident and has no one to take care of her, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flirtatious pre-Olicity

"I'm gonna find that son of a bitch and kill him," Oliver thought in the waiting room of the ER. Felicity's car was hit by a drunk driver after leaving the Foundry. She has a few broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. Oliver wanders down the hall after waiting for the doctor to come back and goes to her himself. Oliver finds her room right as the doctor is asking if he were to release her would there be anyone to care for her.   
"No. I have no one. My father is- well I don't know- and my mother lives out of town."  
"Well I guess you should get comfortable or find a care taker."  
"I could take you home Felicity." Oliver says stepping into the room.   
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you and Thea."  
"Oh it's no problem."  
"Well then I'll get the paperwork to have you released today Ms. Smoak."  
Her doctor leaves and Oliver goes to sit by her bed.   
"Are you sure?" She asks.   
"Absolutely, you don't deserve to be alone in a hospital." He says placing his hand on top of hers.   
"Ok just sign these and we can get her ready to leave." The doctor says handing a clipboard to Oliver.   
Oliver signs without hesitation and hands the clipboard to Felicity. She wavers slightly before signing her name and handing the board back to her doctor.   
"You are free to go Ms. Smoak."  
Oliver goes to grab a bag of clothes he had grabbed before coming to the hospital. The doctors unhook Felicity from all of the machines. Oliver returns, hands Felicity the bag, and waits outside the door for her to get changed.   
When she tells him she's ready he comes in to see her wearing his over large T-shirt and sweats. The nurses wheel her out to the entrance while Oliver calls Diggle and explains the situation, asking him to bring the van because he was on his bike.  
Diggle lives just down the road and gets to Starling General in less than 5 minutes.   
"Let's go by Felicity's first Digg to grab her stuff," Oliver says helping her into the car.   
They reach Felicity's house and she attempts to get out before Oliver stops her.   
"You should rest, you have some broken ribs. Digg and I can grab you some clothes."   
"Are you sure?"   
"I have a sister, I'm pretty sure I can find my way around your closet."  
"Ok. Thank you."  
Oliver and John head inside. Felicity waits in the running van while Oliver grabs her few pairs of sweats, pants, tshirts, underwear, and bras. Oliver gives John the clothes and he packs them away in a bag. The two return to the car and find Felicity asleep against the car door. Oliver scoots to the back beside her and John slides into the driver seat. Oliver places his hand on her knee and the three ride in silence to Thea's place. Oliver shakes her awake once they get there and helps her walk in. John carries her bag and holds the door open. When Thea comes to help Felicity inside. Oliver takes Felicity to his room and lies her down on his bed. She curls up in the covers and falls asleep, breathing in his scent. Oliver returns to John and Thea, telling Thea what happened. He thanks John for the drive and asks if he could get a ride back to Starling General. Thea offers to keep an eye on her while he's gone. 

Felicity wakes up in Oliver's bed, surrounded by him. She breathes in deeply, taking in his soothing scent, propping herself against the head board. She looks around the room noticing he only had the bare minimum. A chest at the foot of his bed held his clothing and on three pictures were on the nightstand next to his bed. The first was a picture of him and his mother Moira before the shipwreck. Oliver looked very young and was standing behind his mother hugging her. They looked very happy. The next was a picture of him and Thea at Verdant hugging at the reopening. The last was a picture of her and he at Big Belly Burger sitting side by side in a booth sharing a burger. Felicity didn't even know that picture had been taken. They were both smiling at each other eating each of their halves of the burger. Felicity found tears swelling in her eyes, remembering that day. Felicity hears heavy footsteps coming down the hall that could only be Oliver. She slips back under the covers just before Oliver reaches the door frame. 

Oliver looks at the clock on the wall. 7:00 it reads. Oliver walks over to check on Felicity. He pulls back the covers and her eyes flutter open.   
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you,"   
"No no it's okay I just woke up."  
"Well I just came to see how your doing."   
"I feel great after breaking some ribs. Thanks again for taking care of me."  
"Of course. Sleep tight."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the couch."  
"Well you could stay if you want. That couch didn't look very comfortable."  
Oliver tilts his head slightly before removing his shoes and crawling into the other side of the bed. 

Felicity wakes up to Oliver against her body with his arm loosely over her waist. She breathes in the smell of his body, snuggling in to his without trying to wake him. 

Oliver wakes up and finds Felicity snuggled into him under his arm. She was sound asleep, so Oliver carefully removed his arm and went to the kitchen. When he returned with a glass of water, Advil, and ice packs, Felicity was just now waking up. Oliver set the water, Advil, and ice on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He was still in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, and she was still in his over large clothing. Felicity rolls over clenching her teeth letting out a slight groan. She places her arms on top of the sheet crossed, Oliver grabs her un sprained hand.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"I could feel worse."  
Oliver grins his eyes sparkling when he reaches hers.   
"I brought you some Advil and ice for your ribs and wrist."  
Oliver helps her sit against the backboard, her teeth clenched the whole time. He hands her the glass of water and Advil.   
"Thank you."  
Felicity pops the pill and washes it down with water.   
"Now let's see your ribs."  
Felicity lifts her shirt up to her bra. She had multiple bruises all over her ribs. Oliver gently touches her, causing Felicity to tense up and inhale sharply. Oliver takes his hand away and looks at the floor. Felicity pulls her shirt down and looks away.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"   
"Oh no I'm sorry you were just trying to help."  
"I'll let you get changed." Oliver hustles out the door.   
Felicity allows a smile to sneak onto her face. When he touched her skin tingles spread throughout her whole body, reaching places never touched before. She tensed because the feeling filled her body in a way she has never felt. Felicity pulls his shirt off and slips on her shirt he had grabbed her as well as a pair of kitten sweat pants. She walk limps out to the living room, holding her abdomen.   
Felicity plops down on the couch groaning. Oliver comes to join her.   
"Where's Thea?"  
"She left too go to Roy's late last night."  
"Oh so it's just us?"  
"Yep. What do you want to do?"  
"I see Thea recorded Project Runway. I need to catch up on that if you would like to join."  
"Of course."  
Oliver grabs a blanket and throws it over them. Felicity snuggles against Oliver, pressing play on the first episode.   
They sit on the couch all day. Felicity begins to shiver half way through the 8th episode. Oliver runs to his room and grabs her his sweatshirt and pulls it on her. They snuggle in together continuing the show. At the end of the episode Felicity is asleep in Oliver's lap. He gently carries her to his bed, and tucks her in crawling in beside her. Oliver lies down, but scoots closer to her and kisses her temple before putting his arm over her and drifting off into sleep.


End file.
